


Time Together

by Wildcard_Rumi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: It's the day of the Summer Festival and after Alfonse spots Kiran running away from Anna, he decides to track Kiran down and check on them to find out what's going on.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I started playing Heroes about a year ago and instantly fell in love with Alfonse, so this is something that I've been wanting to write for a while now but kept forgetting.
> 
> Also, the appearance of Kiran is based off my personal design for them. Sorry if that bothers you and I hope you enjoy.

A nervous sigh left Alfonse's mouth as he wandered down the halls of the Order Of Heroes barracks. It was that time of year again… The summer festival was starting again… Which meant Commander Anna was almost definitely forming another scheme to raise funds… And Alfonse was scared to learn what this year's scheme entailed… All he could do was hope that it had nothing to do with swimming costumes and photos again. He sighed again as he continued on his way to the meeting room. The sound of fast footsteps reached his ears. He barely had any time to register the sound before he collided with someone.

"Oof!" He groaned as his back slammed against the cold, hard floor. The other person crashed down face first next to him.

"Sorry, Alfonse…" They grumbled as they pushed themselves up onto their knees, rubbing their throbbing nose.

"It's quite alright, Kiran. Although, what on earth are you in such a hurry for?" The Askran prince assured his summoner as he sat himself up. The summoner opened their mouth to speak, but-

"Kiran! C'mon! Don't be such a baby! Get back here!" The familiar voice of Commander Anna called out from around the corner. Kiran didn't even bother saying anything. They just scrambled to their feet and sped off down the corridor, seemingly in a panic. Alfonse just sat there, slightly baffled by what he'd just witnessed. He'd never seen the summoner move so fast. A confused frown appeared on his face as he pushed himself to his feet and swept the dust of his clothes.

"Oh! Alfonse! Hey! Have you seen Kiran around by any chance?" Anna cheerfully asked as she popped out from around the corner. Alfonse noticed a small paper bag in her hand. His bad feeling came flooding back.

"Only briefly, I didn't see where they went though." He lied. He knew which direction Kiran went, but something told him that they really didn't want Anna to find them. Anna pouted in irritation.

"Oh darn… For such a laid back person, Kiran's surprisingly fast… Thanks anyway… Oh! And could you head to the meeting room once I've found Kiran? I've got something I need to talk to you about! Sharena's already there!" The Commander requested before running down the corridor again. Alfonse really didn't trust that. He knew what Anna was like. He knew that Sharena would happily go along with whatever the plan was. And he especially knew that he wasn't going to like whatever it was they were planning. The prince shook his head with an exasperated sigh as he turned around and wandered off to find his summoner.

"Kiran? You here?" Alfonse softly called out as he knocked on the door to the summoner's room. No response, as expected. The blue haired prince turned the handle and opened the door slightly, poking in his head.

"Kiran?" He called out again, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. There was no sign of the summoner but Alfonse knew they were in there somewhere. Kiran was surprisingly good at hiding, although now that Alfonse thought about it, that was a good skill for someone who couldn't fight on the front lines.

"Kiran? Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Anna where you are." He added, hoping that would persuade them to come out.

"... You promise?" The summoner finally answered in a hushed tone. Alfonse turned in the direction of their voice.

"... Are you in the closet?"

"...Maybe."

The prince couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he walked over to the closet and opened the doors. Even then, he couldn't see Kiran. He scanned the whole area but couldn't find them. As he frowned down at the floor in confusion, he noticed a familiar hood. The blue haired boy knelt down to take a closer look. Sure enough, it was Kiran. Curled up with their knees under their chin, squeezed deep into a small corner between the far wall and a bunch of boxes.

"How on earth did you manage to fit yourself in there?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Sheer willpower." Was Kiran's blunt answer. Alfonse chuckled again.

"Well, you can come out now. Surely, you're getting stiff shoulders sitting like that."

"Trust me, it's not just my shoulders…" Muttered Kiran as they took Alfonse's outstretched hand, letting him pull them up. After they were back on their feet, Kiran stretched their back with a pained groan, letting out a loud 'crack' sound. Alfonse couldn't help but wince at the sound.

"Why were you in there? Just what does Anna want?" He asked, wanting to understand just what was going on today. Kiran massaged their neck as they thought of how to explain.

"Hey, Kiraaaan! You in here?" Anna's voice called out from the hallways. Kiran sprang into action once again, zooming onto the balcony and flinging themself over the railing on the left side without a hint of hesitation.

"Kiran?!" Alfonse yelped as he sprinted out onto the balcony after them. He let out a shaky sigh of relief after discovering that they had jumped onto a roof area below them before sliding down and jumping into a nearby tree then slowly lowering themself down into the garden. Alfonse carefully followed after them, hoping to avoid Anna as well.

"I never knew you were so agile!" He remarked with a huff as he caught up to the sprinting summoner.

"What can I say? Running away and hiding are my specialities!" Kiran puffed back as they ducked into a grove of willow trees. Alfonse followed close behind, copying Kiran's actions when they hid behind one of the larger trees.

"I could have sworn I saw them come this way…" The prince heard Anna mutter as she wandered past the grove. The duo held their breath, hoping that the Commander wouldn't notice their presence.

"Maybe they headed to the fountain?" She pondered before jogging off again, out of the prince and summoner's sight.

The two Anna escapees let out large sighs of relief as they slid down the tree and sat on the soft, grassy ground.

"Well… That was a lot more action than I was expecting today…" Alfonse muttered.

"Sorry…" Kiran mumbled in response, hiding their face in their hood.

"No, no, it's not your fault! Although, why exactly are you running away from Anna?" Alfonse asked once again, hoping to finally get an answer. Kiran gently pulled on their cloak.

"She was trying to make me wear a swimsuit…" They informed him. Ah. Yeah… That sounded about right.

"Let me guess… We're from her world so she won't have to pay any charges to her sisters?" Alfonse sighed with a tired smile. Kiran just shot him a finger gun to let him know he was right on the money.

"Although, why is she so set on you wearing one?" He pondered outloud. Sure, Sharena had already agreed, but he hadn't. Anna didn't seem to be chasing him at all…

"Apparently I have extra charm… Something about my mystique and a dramatic reveal…" Kiran puffed, not too happy about the situation.

"You don't want to wear a swimsuit? Or are not comfortable wearing one?" Alfonse carefully asked.

"Not really comfortable. Don't like showing my body." Kiran replied bluntly, pulling their cloak tighter around their body.

"That's all the reason you need." Alfonse assured them with an encouraging pat on their arm. He saw a slight hint of a thankful smile from under the hood.

'Now that I think about it… I've never actually seen Kiran's face…' Alfonse realised as he stared at the sweet smile.

"Thanks for not questioning me on why I don't like it…" Kiran mumbled, their body language becoming a lot more relaxed.

"Well, it's not any of my business. You make your own decisions." Alfonse dismissed, not really feeling any need to receive thanks for something so simple. Kiran looked away with a thoughtful glint in their eye. It was rare that someone was so understanding… It was honestly a refreshing change. A loud growl distracted the two from their thoughts.

"... Was that your stomach?" Asked Alfonse.

"I've only eaten breakfast today and then I've been running around constantly…" Kiran murmured, their cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Ah… Well, we should probably get you something to eat, then." Alfonse decided as he stood up. Kiran swiftly grabbed onto his wrist.

"No. Anna will find me in the food hall." They declined Alfonse's idea bluntly.

"...Yes, that's true…" Alfonse muttered as he sat back down. There had to be some kind of solution… Alfonse squeezed his eyes shut as he tried his best to think of what to do. There were swimsuits that covered most of your body; maybe they could find one for Kiran to wear? That way Anna could get the swimsuit pics she wanted and Kiran could stay covered up like they wanted. Although, did they even have swimsuits like that in the Order Of Heroes? That didn't seem very likely…

Alfonse let out a sigh as he lost faith in his idea. The prince knew that funds for the Order Of Heroes were important, but he really wished that the Commander would stop taking things a few steps too far…

"Ahhh well… Guess I'll just have to deal with a grumbling stomach until she gives up…" Sighed Kiran with an exasperated smile, lifting their gloved hand and pulling back their hood.

Alfonse's eyes widened in surprise. Kiran had never shown their face to anyone… Why were they suddenly revealing themself now?! The Prince's cheeks flushed a deep red as he took in all of the details of Kiran's appearance. Their large sky blue eyes, their long eyelashes, the mole under their right eye, their shoulder length hair that faded from an ebony black to a brilliant blue… They were just

"Beautiful…" Alfonse blurted out with a breathless whisper.

"Huh?" Kiran glanced up at Alfonse in surprise, blushing slightly.

"A-Ah, well, I-I just meant- That is I- W-Well I- Uh… I just… You look beautiful…" Alfonse bashfully stuttered as he averted his eyes. Kiran's cheeks turned an even brighter pink as they twirled a tuft of hair around their finger.

"Th-Thank you… That's really sweet of you…" They shyly mumbled, looking down at the floor. Alfonse smiled at them softly as he realised what their gesture meant.

They trusted him.

It was such an honour to know that they felt comfortable enough to show their face around him. Alfonse had always told himself not to get attached to anyone from different worlds… But, maybe he could let himself make an exception just this once…

"Kiraaaan! I know you're around here somewhere!" Anna's voice sounded out through the trees. She sounded closeby. Alfonse quickly grabbed Kiran's hand and pulled them up, running away from their commander.

"Wha-?! Hey! Alfonse!" The Summoner gasped as they tried to keep up with the blue haired prince.

"I don't particularly want to wear a swimsuit, either. Besides, this way we can get you some food… And spend a little more time together." Alfonse informed them with a cheeky grin. Kiran stared at the prince with wide eyes before returning the grin, giggling quietly. Alfonse subtly intertwined his fingers with Kiran's as they ran. The Summoner mirrored his actions without hesitation. Alfonse honestly didn't have a location in mind as they sprinted through the gardens. All he could think was how he wanted to spend time with Kiran.


End file.
